


I'm guessing its "I love you too?"

by Jinbee



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinbee/pseuds/Jinbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Magnus stressed out, He always speak in his native language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm guessing its "I love you too?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! I'm a little bit nerveous posting this fic because this is my first fanfic ever So, I'm really sorry for any mistakes in this fic, the mistakes are all mine of course and this is not beta-ed. I hope you guys enjoy it!

1.  
Alec is tired, all he wanted to do now is going home and probably cuddle with Magnus. Then he stopped himself. Home. It’s a little bit weird to say since his home used to be the Institute, but now, his home is with Magnus. He opened the door to the apartment and he can hear a soft voice coming from the living room“Chairman! Kesini kamu -!” Alec can hear a pitter patter of small leg running on the wooden floor of the apartment followed by a much bigger one. He saw Chairman Meow dashing to their room, making an attempt to hide underneath their bed, he walked inside and Magnus is panting, holding a can of tuna. Magnus straightened when he saw him “Alexander? you’re home already?” Alec furrowed his brow and checking out the clock “Its 8 PM, Magnus” Magnus look at the clock before groaning.

“Sorry, its just Chairman is sick and he don’t want to drink his meds, like he already know this tuna have pill in it” he huffed, making his way to the kitchen to put the can away. “He’s sick?” Magnus nodded, “He ate something that caused him to throw up, the vet said it could be just his hairball or something else so I’m not taking any risks” Alec followed him standing behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist “I could help you feed it to him later, but If you don’t mind, can I get a welcome home kiss?” Alec asked teasingly. Magnus turned around, rolling his eyes as if saying ‘Do you really need to ask?’ before leaning in closer to gave him a kiss on the lips “Welcome home” Alec grinned, leaning in again for a kiss.

 

 

2.  
Magnus were called to the Institute to inspect the corpse of a half burned vampire. They suspect its not from the sun. When they get there, Izzy greeted them, already wearing her lab coat “Magnus!” she said walking towards him and giving him a hug “Halo, cantik” Magnus said to her.  
Izzy only giggled at him and handing him a paper “We found him near a warehouse, none of the vampire can recognize him because 90% of his body is burned” Magnus followed her, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Alec  and mouthing "I'll be right back" at him before disappearing into the lab with Izzy.

 

 

3.  
They were in the middle of fighting with demon when one of them start lunging at Alec, he wasn’t aware about what is going on when he heard the demon wailing, clutching his shoulder in pain, “Jangan sentuh dia!” Magnus eyes were not glamoured, his gold cat eyes is glimmering filled with rage as he swing his hands sending the demon off to the distance and end the demon’s life. He had no idea what Magnus said, but from what he heard he sounds angry and..scared?

When they are back at the apartment, Alec started cornering him “What was that?” Magnus turned around to look at him “What was what?” Magnus asked him back, taking off his coat “That! you almost went on rampage” Magnus only fiddled with his finger, looking at his feet “Its going to kill you” he said quietly “So, I just-I-“ Alec hugged him immediately “I’m fine, Magnus, I’m fine” Alec rub Magnus back, before kissing his forehead "I won't go anywhere" Magnus burried his face in Alec's chest, breathing his scent

 

 

4.  
He used to heard Magnus sleep talking, but never nightmare. Its almost 2 in the morning when he heard Magnus mumbling “Ibu” he frowned, what does that mean? Magnus scrunched up his nose and his brow furrowed, sweat started dripping from his forehead “Ibu maafkan aku-“ then he realize, Magnus is having a nightmare “Magnus” he said slowly, trying to wake him up.

“Magnus!” he tries again, and Magnus bolted up screaming, completely awake now ‘Are you okay?” he asked him, Magnus is still panting heavily “I’ll get you a drink” Alec is about to stepped stepped down from the bed when Magnus caught his arm “No-no, I’m alright, just.. I need to breathe please stay with me” And Alec stay.

It took a while for Magnus to be able to sleep again. He is resting his head on Alec's chest, while Alec had his arms around Magnus. He wanted to ask about what he's dreaming about, but he don't wan't to press it, he didn't want to make him more upset. 

 

 

5.  
“Bagaimana aku bisa sangat beruntung” Magnus said one day when they were on the couch, Alec head laid down on Magnus lap. The nightmare forgotten.  they were watching Project Runaway re-run. Alec looked up, raising one of his eyebrow "What does that mean?” he asked, but Magnus only giggle, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead “How can I be so lucky” he explained. Alec heart swell at that, he wanted to sat up and  kiss him “I think I’m the one who should ask that” this time, Magnus turns to raised his eyebrow “So, you’re staying stuck with a warlock is lucky?” Alec shrug “At least he’s hot” Magnus barks out a laugh, throwing his head back. It’s the most beautiful sight he have ever seen. “Who are you? What did you did my dear Alexander!?” Alec sat up, barring his teeth “I ate him..and now I’m gonna eat you!!” Alec playfully growled tickling Magnus side.

Magnus yelp, screaming when he’s being tickled “No-noooooo! Alexander I surrender! Please!” Magnus yelped again, trying to shield himself. Alec pried Magnus hand, until he’s settled between his legs and without warning, kissing him on the mouth. Magnus kissed him back putting his hands on Alec cheeks “I love you” Alec whispered against his lips. Magnus smiled at him “I love you too”

 

 

+1  
“Aku mencintaimu” The word comes out from Alec mouth make Magnus almost dropped his coffee. They still wearing pajamas, sitting on the couch. Alec’s head resting on Magnus chest. Magnus put his coffee away “Where did you learn that” Magnus ask, Alec sigh, even though he can’t really see him well, but he knew he rolled his eyes “There’s this thing called google now Magnus, you could anything, like-“ Magnus pinched his shoulder “I know that! just because I’m hundred years old doesn’t mean I didn’t know what internet is!”

Alec laugh, then he paused for a moment “You speak Indonesian a lot these day. I wanted to learn it, so I can understand you better…” Alec mumbled, caressing the side of Magnus thigh. When he’s stressed out, he absentmindedly spewed words in his native language. Ragnor is the one who notice it first, until at this point, he knew bits and pieces of it. Magnus looked at Alec fondly, he kissed his hair, burying his hand in his soft hair “You could just ask you know” Magnus chuckled “But where’s the fun in that?” Magnus shrug, alright, alright. If you wan’t I could teach you, and be your personal teacher” Magnus purred dropping another kiss on Alec’s hair “Aku juga mencintaimu” Alec turns to looked at him, his brow furrowed “I’m guessing that mean ‘I love you too’? “ Magnus chuckled again “Lucky guess” Alec only chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation;
> 
> Kesini kamu = Come here, you  
> Cantik = Pretty, beautiful  
> Jangan sentuh dia = Don't touch him  
> Ibu = Mom, Mother  
> Ibu maafkan aku = Mom, I'm sorry  
> Aku mencintaimu = I love you  
> Aku Juga mencintaimu = I love you too


End file.
